Twins
by MortimerFolchart
Summary: Two Princes. One Crown. One Lover. One was born to be the next ruler & destined to be with her. Power. Lust. Greed. Passion. Jealousy. Betrayal. The other is willing to sacrifice anything to fulfill his greatest desires. - will that include his own twin?
1. Prologue

Anime/Manga » Shaman King » **Twins** Author: MortimerFolchart 1. Prologue2. Chapter 13. Chapter 2Rated: T - English - General/Romance - Reviews: 11 - Published: 12-06-09 - Updated: 03-05-10id:5562871

Prologue

Twins: The general term used to refer 2 offspring from the same pregnancy.

No matter how many books and numerous definitions he read, there was never any indication of twins denouncing an evil omen. Born with hatred. Lived with rejection. Despised for their presence. Denied of their status. The dark looks from villagers that plainly stated "you are not our prince. Never were. Never will be." All could not be a coincidence. The great epidemic falling on the southern lands, followed by the great famine in the west. A religious war between small groups of inhabitants in northern lands as well as an economical depression in the east. What hath he done to be damned to such a fate? What had he doth to have a twin brother?

He had been ready – bring this country in becoming the perfect Utopia. To become one of the most powerful man. To feel the pride and glory. All those who see him will grovel. All those in hearing upon his name will speak of his great deeds. Instead, he was left to wonder up agony, gossips, blood and other horrendous things all because of his_ otōto._

Hao Asakura scanned the horizon with cold eyes. The large estate still was quiet in the early hours. The sun was not up yet and the birds did not sing. The land's residences were still asleep. Huddled in their warm blankets waiting for the bright new day. He couldn't sleep. Today would be another one of those days. An endless day of challenges to face and conquer.

Hao is not stupid. He was well aware of the masks people wore which very well hid their dark desires. Their long trailing court robes provided perfect large sleeves to hide multiple weapons, waiting for the most perfect opportunity to be unleashed. Fake smiles, followed by 'Good day _denka. _how are you today _denka?_ Isn't the weather wonderful _denka?_ Hope you have another prosperous day _denka._'

Denka, denka, denka. Hao found himself disgusted at this term. He could no longer appreciate the beauty and high status this term applies to. Sure back then when he was small, he'd feel proud being called 'the highness'. However now, it is only a name, a form of addressing one of higher power - a prince to be exact. Oh no but do not mistaken, it is not the _crown _prince. He barely deserves to be called 'denka' let alone being the _crown _prince – '_kôtaishi'_

A line of light shone over the mountains, turning the sky into hues of blue, pink and bright yellow – signaling morning had arrived. Hao sat on the railings of alarge balcony, leaning against one of the cold bloody red columns. Jet black eyes flickered to a small movement in the courtyard below. Near the garden's nishikigoi was a small figure. Despite the darkness he recognize the dark form – Anna. What a terrible taboo he was committing. Sneaking into a lady's house like a predator, waiting for his prey to appear. Cheeks slightly red from the morning coldness, she sat beside the lily covered water. She had a roll of paper in her hands and a paintbrush as she started to paint the koi fish swimming near her. Layers of lavender, maroon, pink and white, pooled around her making up her juni-hito. Her long golden hair left untied, streaming down her back carrying a faint smell of Jasmine. He had learned to love the delicate flower. The flower known as "the gift from god" gave off a fragrance that matched her perfectly.

The way she smile softly when the morning bird hopped up to her, was so brilliant it would have made any person fall in love. She looked so radiant sitting peacefully in the quiet garden it stole his breath. The pure and untouched skin haunted him.

Yes – this woman was gorgeous – the breathtaking picture of beauty. Like an angel who had fallen from the heavens. And in his wildest imaginations he would dream it would be his arms in which she would fall into.

_Everyone was restless. It was time. The heir was about to be born. The next king. The next generation to continue the bloodline - Asakura. The birth of the heir meant glory. The Heir meant receiving all land, titles and wealth. That is – if the child was a son. _

_Tap Tap Tap . _

_Emperor Asakura was most restless of all. Still recovering from the moment when his wife suddenly grabbed him by the hair and shrieked 'pain pain!'. He couldn't help but let his feet tap on the ground in anticipation – something an emperor should never do in the presence of the court. Such indecent behaviour would never be allowed! Of course he was most delighted in learning the birth of his child is coming after 9 months of waiting. Happy he no longer had to put up with his wife's sudden mood swings and complaining about her tired feet. But man! The suspense of childbirth was killing him! _

_Tap Tap Tap Tap._

_Emperor Asakura was not the only one anxious. The Imperial court was also waiting for the news. This would be their third child. If this were to be a still born –like the first two- or be a 'Hime' the empress would no longer be able to bear her name. Reaching her thirties, the empress would no longer be considered fertile to produce a heir. _

_Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap. _

_On the other hand if kami-sama does approve and grant her a son, she would keep her status and gain even more power – especially being the mother of the crown prince. Of course in their current state of waiting, all they were thinking was – someone make Emperor Asakura stop that blasted tapping! _

_..._

_Who ever knew childbirth was this difficult. Although this was her third time, the pain was so immense it took every ounce of her to stop from screaming her throat out. Empress Asakura had prayed everyday that this would be a son. If not the emperor would be allowed to take a concubine and the son of the concubine will become the legitimate heir. Imagine! A mere concubine being able to gain more power than the empress herself! The shame, the disgrace, the humiliation! Her thoughts were interrupted when her lady in waiting once again reminded her to keep 'pushing'._

'_I know!' she growled inwardly. 'Mikihisa! What have you done to me?'_

.:l~*~l:.

By the age of three, his intelligence allowed him to walk, talk and accomplish anything a 10-year old child could. His ability in memorization and quickness in learning new materials proved to be great use. In other words; he was simply a child prodigy. However this does not mean he was approved by others. He was never the special one, instead all eyes were on the one he hated most, Yoh.

Yoh received loads of praise and compliments from just being able to recite a single verse in a poem. Yoh received a room fit for the crown prince with at least 30 followers and servants at his heels. All the ministers, cabinet members and even ambassadors wanted to someday serve this young master. Yoh received all the attention from their parents. Yoh this, Yoh that, - it was only the beginning.

On the night of his fifth birthday was when the nightmare really began. According to tradition, the first child in twins would be sealed away or executed and thus the younger one would become the heir or rival among other brothers for the throne. It wasn't rock science for Hao to realize he was going to die. Only five years to live – he had no future. All the work done to make his father proud and approve of his existence was wasted. It was for certain, the council of elders had already made this choice the moment he was born, and had waited 5 years/ 60 months/ 1825 days/ 43800 hours/ 2628000 minutes for this day to finally come.

He was even visited by an assassin – a birthday present from his dear father. However a father that had not even visited his own son ever since its birth could not have known what a child prodigy this child really was. With expert swordsmanship Hao reduced the attempted assassination to nothing more than a bloody room and a dismantled body. At least something came in handy and was not wasted. Not to mention the hilarious looks Hao saw from the elder's faces the following morning, was absolutely priceless. The boy, whom they thought were finally gone, was alive and well. It was then Hao was determined, by all means he would do whatever it takes to climb to the top. And anyone who stands in his way will be the first people on his list to be removed.

.:l~*~l:.

The sun had rised above the mountains, reflecting on the roofs & pagodas of the estate. The earth was starting to come to life. A sudden movement startled Hao. The hatred built as Hao watch Anna gracefully rose to greet Yoh. Smiling ever so softly and cheeks blushing slightly she leaned into Yoh's warm embrace and allowing him to tangle his fingers in her luscious golden curls.

_She looked extremely shocked when he just burst into her quarters one morning. Her lady in waiting racing after him in an ocean of ruffled robes._

'_Asakura-Shinno, excuse my rudeness however, what you are trying to accomplish by bursting into my home in such a fury state? Mind you are disturbing the peace of this holy land.' Her voice shook from a hidden anger and anger as she whipped her head in his direction. Even with a shoji screen Hao could see she still in her night attire. Anna's left hand searched around her, looking for anything that would protect her if this man were to suddenly become violent. He was always mysterious ever since the first time she met him, in other words; who knows what this man would do, he is capable of doing anything in order to get what he wants. _

'_Anna, I have heard of your impending marriage to Yoh. What is the meaning of this? Explain yourself!' Hao icily hissed under his breath. He stood a hair away from the shoji screen that separated her from him. _

'_You heard correctly, I have accepted Yoh's marriage proposal.' She answered icily._

'_What were you thinking Anna? I proposed for your hand in marriage 1 month ago and now I hear you are going to marry, of all people, my otōto?' _

'_I have no need to answer your question Asakura-Shinno. Refrain yourself from stepping into my property. I am sure you are aware no man may step into my estate other than my fiancée. And last time I checked you aren't my husband-to-be, therefore kindly escort yourself out of my property.' Hao's nerve finally snapped. In his anger he ripped through the shoji screen, grabbing her shoulders in effort to shake her awake and realize the mistake she made. In the next few minutes there was absolute chaos. Next thing he knew, he was flat on the ground with his face pushed towards the wooden deck. He had failed to notice one of the lady in waiting calling for the royal guards. The ladies circled their mistress while a dozen guards had secured him to the ground muttering 'apologies denka'. With great effort he raised his eyes towards his beloved 'Don't compare me to him, Anna. Don't leave me, you are more important to me than anyone else. I-'_

'_Please don't.' Her voice was so soft, he could barely hear her. 'This is a choice I made, please respect it, Hao.' _

Hao's eyes darkened giving this drop dead gorgeous, handsome and calm man a demonic look. Hao whipped his head away from the couple, hands curling into a tight fist.

'_Nii-sama, do you have any clue as whom might have left this on my desk earlier today?'_

'_A Western playing card? How strange, although I have seen these cards been used in fortune telling.'_

'_That probably explains how the pattern gives me a strange feeling.' Yoh glanced at the thin piece of cardboard. Hao chuckled. _

'_I'm not surprised. It's the Ace of Spades, known for its association with death.'_

'_Well, I'm pretty sure I'll still be around for a long time. Anyhow thanks again nii-sama! I shall be taking my leave now - onward on my quest to finding the owner of this card!' Hao watched Yoh skip towards the doorway with the card held high. The black suit reflected the light making the black seem darker than it already is. _

'_Yoh,' Hao's voice suddenly became dead serious. Yoh stopped in his tracks and turn his head back, puzzled at his brother's tone. 'Becareful of hidden snakes otōto.'. _

_The Ace of Spades is waiting. _

It was decided ever since they were born this would be a competition to stay alive - a game in which the survivor takes all. A gamble, Hao was willing to bet his life on to rid of the person he hated the most and become highest man in the country. And when he is done, he will be a step closer to being a god.

'_I will never surrender anything to you Yoh. Especially not her.' _

* * *

otōto(san) 弟さん – little brother

Hello! First fan fiction! having a bit of fun here and there. Please forgive the grammer - it's horrible!

Ahaha just having a bit of fun in the end - in fortune telling the ace of spades represents death. *wink*

Drop a review! Your comments inspire us for new creations!

Return to Top


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Successor

This country was nearing its peak in its Golden Age. 21 years past and there was still no improvement in the country. The Death toll had reached approximately 32 000. State officials and religious leaders had turned their backs on their people and the emperor has lost his power. Unmistakably, this country was in war.

Mikihisa - the emperor, stubborn, hot headed, and likes children. Technically speaking, he has 5 wives, one which is the empress, 32 concubines and 18 children.

Tired? Most likely.

Perverted? Probably.

Intelligent? Perhaps.

Handsome? Maybe not.

Likes his job? A definite no. Curse the fact he was his father's only son, he didn't want to be the emperor. All the paperwork, documents, and danger he had to face. It wasn't his fault his father was so terrible at baby making. 16 daughters and only one son. Mikihisa wanted to hit his head on the wall. He felt terrible, horrible, no good and very bad. Actually he's been feeling this one one month ago, and it hasn't gotten any better.

'_Its probably just the allergies acting up again.' _He thought. '_I must be getting old. Better consult the doctor, I can't have the allergies getting worst. Ugh, hate politics!'_ He sighed and continued listening to the many reports his courtiers had to offer.

Seconds, minutes, hours ticked by and Mikihisa felt himself attempting to stay awake. His mood was going downhill and his temper rising quickly. His expression turned even sourer when he noticed when of his messengers turned up.

'Ue-sama, I'm terribly sorry for my interruption, I woul-'

'Just get on with it!' Mikihisa snapped. The poor man bowed low, sweat covered his brow and he clearly looked exhausted.

'Report just came in Tao has unleashed their forces. They are planning on invading the west banks.'

'How many?'

'They have 32 000 Jian-shi, Ue-sama.' The emperor swore. This war was exactly like a tsunami. First goes the army, then goes travelling routes, followed by the collapse of international trade, and the food supply. At times like this any country would call for international negotiation. However a negotiation with the Tao is not easy business.

.:l~*~l:.

Hao listened in humor as his father struggle. A secret hide out he had discovered one day. This was a small chamber, with a small hole in the floor - which one could see and listen to the events happening in the court room. One of the sad rooms abandoned and forgotten when the palace came into renovation.

Doesn't his father look deliciously ill? How fragile humans are. Everday, humans have to face so many factors that could instantaneously end one's life. A puncture in the skin, a toxin in the bloodstream, and death would just be in a blink of an eye.

He had been listening for more than 3 hours now. Even Hao agreed this meeting was extremely long. With experience and many times he had eavesdropped, he knew his father's temper would erupt in just about…

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..

…

'_I don't give a damn! You'll drag them half dead to the battlefield whether they like it or not!._' His father bellowed.

Yuup, this country is good as dead - Soldiers that can't even defend their country, useless courtiers and an old king. Hao's stomach rumbled. Well if his father can't leave court doesn't mean he can't.

'_Need food'_ Hao thought. '_I wonder if Opacho would bring me any snacks. I'm hungry. Cake would be good. Actually tea with rice crackers is good too.' _

Hao's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a sudden loud _thud_ was heard. First there was silence. Hao froze and every courtier froze and then whole Imperial court room exploded.

The Emperor had collapsed.

Mikihisa knew it, the court knew it, the palace knew it, the country knows it and Hao knew it. This throne is about to end and will drastically need to be replaced. What perfect time than now to start planning.

.:l~*~l:.

Yoh walked quickly towards his mother's chambers with the queen's attendant trailing behind him, having quite some difficulty keeping up.

'What's the matter Tsubaki.'

'My apologies denka! I had forgotten to give chugu heika her medicine this morning. She is in a rage right now.' The attendant's head was bowed low and she spoke timidly. Yoh speed up the pace, nearing the queen's quarters he could hear her screaming and sounds of precious antiques being broken. Servants ducked and scrambled for safety, murmuring their greetings to the Prince as they did so.

'We'll talk later Tsubaki.' Yoh muttered, forcing a smile upon his face before he stepped into the room. The room was entirely dark with pieces of ceramic littered the floor. Yoh squinted his eyes in the darkness before making out his mother's figure in the middle of the room. Her long hair in a mess, her clothes tattered.

'Good afternoon, mother.' She was startled when she heard him before turning slowly at her visitor.

'Mother? Oh! My! Yoh is that you?' Keiko was suddenly bashful and quickly straightened herself out. Her hands trembled as she messily tried to smooth out unseen wrinkles in her juni-hito. She was deathly pale, bags under her eyes and her arms covered in rashes as she struggled to stand. Well at least she recognized him, that was a good sign. Or at least Yoh hoped.

Being condemned to a dark room for 17 years was enough to make anyone crazy. She had gone crazy a year after the twin's birth. The court elders were not forgiving and neither was the palace. Rumors flew, scandals happened, the country went into utter chaos. A frail woman could not possibly take the pressure and blame upon her shoulders and thus she crumbled into a thousand pieces.

Not seeing and not hearing.

Sometimes remembering, but always forgetting. However what she hated the most was the birth of that one specific child - the one child that brought misery into her life.

'Oh Yoh! I thought you would never come see me again! I was so wo-oh!' Keiko stumbled, her weak limbs unable to support her weight – fortunately Yoh caught her before she fell.

'You have forgotten to take your medicine mother.'

'Oh no! Did I?' _Like a child_, Yoh thought. At least it was very characteristic like of her to be so forgetful. 'I hear him all the time.' The frial woman continued, burying her face into Yoh's sleeve.

'Hear what, mother?'

'Him! That demon. He's always scurrying about. He's here. He's listening. He's watching us all! He's going to take Mikihisa away from me!' Yoh winced. He always knew his mother's deep hatred for his aniki. Yoh leaned into the shadowy folds of his mothers hug. She smelled like wood and medicine. Like an old person – it wasn't pleasant.

'Get some rest, mother. It'll help you get well faster.' He pulled out of her grasp and steered his mother to her bed.

_Too dark._ He thought and reached to light a candle. The glow of the candle illuminated the room. Satisfied, Yoh turned from the candle to once again help his mother to her bed. However the woman was petrified.

'H-h-hao!' she stammered! 'Y-y-you demon!' The terrified woman clutch the bed sheets.

'Mo-' It was no use, it was a stupid mistake. Yoh had forgotten, he shouldn't have lighted the candle and now she had seen his face. A lump in his throat formed.

'No! I gave birth to a demon! _Get out! Go away!_' This time she started once again throwing any objects she could pick up. Yoh was hesitant, but seeing he had no choice, got out of the violent woman's way as he nearly got socked in the head by a vase. His eyes hurt as he escaped from the dark interior of the room. His mother's servant, Tsubaki came hurried up to him.

'Denka?' Yoh handed her the candle before shaking his head.

'I tried,' he smiled sheepishly. 'Let her calm down, then give her the medicine.' They both jumped as something smashed on the other side of the door followed by the sobs of an alarmed woman.

.:l~*~l:.

News quickly spread through the palace. It wouldn't be long before it spread outside of the palace walls. The bad news; the emperor is ill. The good news; the emperor is not dead …yet. The courtiers were scrambling. Their attempt to subdue the rising panic among the castle was futile. With a sudden banquet happening, there was no time to waste. Documents had to be done, invitations and notices sent out, decorations and guest rooms had to be prepared, and the list goes on.

That is because this was no ordinary gathering; it didn't just include the potential successors of the family, but the entire complex network of society. The back bone of the country was here. Every noble, seniors, elders, prince, concubines and their fellow servants had all entered the palace. Travelling tens to thousands of kilometers for the great event.

They were all here to witness the selection of the crown prince.

First there was the (sick) emperor, followed by his courtiers and the council of elders.

Last but not least, the 10 noble houses who serve the council of elders; Hizashi, Hana, Kurai, Hoshi, Tsuchi, Sora, Kouu, Kaze, Honoo and Tsuki. They provide the real foundation of the whole country. Descendants of scholars, swordsman, healers etc, each house pick distinct members and form them into powerful beings.

However out of the 10 noble houses, the one with the most power and influence is none other than Hizashi, whose current head is the beautiful lady Kyoyama.

Anna Kyoyama is the first lady to ever become head of her house. She was strict, knowledgeable and most of all; gorgeous. Men swoon at the sight of her, and only the brave ones dare to ask for her hand in marriage. She was a perfectionist however cold and expressionless.

Anna held an imperial scroll in her hand and her chamberlain kneeling behind her.

Anna scoffed silently. 'Useless men. Tamao.'

'Y-y-yes ojo-sama.'

'Gather some clothes, herbs and my court uniform. Also pack some of the documents I was looking over. Send the ones that are finished over to the bureau of records, they need to be processed. Reschedule or cancel the appointments I have within the next three weeks. Get my bath ready in the next few minutes. Have the men get my transportation ready. Find some servants who do not have set jobs to come with us on our journey. That is all.'

The poor pink haired girl scrambled to process everything her mistress had just ordered. Tamao had worked for Anna for more than 10 years and yet she still couldn't remember all the orders her mistress gave her. Although Anna never raises her voice, Tamao knew to never displease her mistress and that means to never ask her mistress to repeat orders. On the other hand, one question couldn't hurt…right?

'U-u-um ojo-sama, if I may inquire, where are we going?'

Anna slowly turned and walked towards the exit of the room. 'Tamao, you just delivered a scroll having some unique colors on it. Where do you suppose it came from?' Anna dropped the parchment in front of her 'dimwitted' chamberlain.

Sudden realization struck Tamao. Royal colors…an Imperial scroll!

'Don't waste my time with such questions.' Anna commented. Her voice had just a small hint of annoyance even though she _seemed_ forgiving. _'Useless.' _Anna silently added before disappearing out of sight.

'_Baka!'_ Tamao mentally scolded herself. _'Oh no…I've forgotten the tasks ojo-sama gave me! Heaven! Where is that note pad when you need it?!'_

.:l~*~l:.

Hao caught a very much embarrassed (but sulking) Yoh in the garden.

'Rough day otōto?' Hao chimed receiving a scrowl from Yoh. 'You know my property isn't a place for you to run away and hide in. Let me guess, that crazy woman again?' This time Yoh gave him a punch on the shoulder. Hao skipped away chuckling lightly.

'You're no better; you were lurking around in the imperial court room again, weren't you? You're going to get caught one day.'

'That hasn't stopped me once.' Yoh sighed. His brother's playfulness never ceased. On the other hand, he enjoyed this soft side of Hao. Yoh caught up and ruffled his brother's hair. Something he always teased his brother with. Hao glared at him, before taking out his _personal_ comb and straightening the mess his brother had caused. Yoh knew Hao loved his long hair.

'_Meticulous' _Yoh inwardly laughed. 'So, what did you hear this time? There seemed to be a huge commotion.'

'I thought you weren't interested.'

'I never said I wasn't, I just told you to be cautious.' Hao didn't reply but he stopped walking altogether. Yoh paused, turning to give his brother a questioning look. 'What? What's wrong?'

'The Emperor has fallen ill.' Yoh suddenly felt a sense of dread. Hao continued, 'He needs a successor. A banquet will be held. All of his children will be assembled.'

'_He's going to take Mikihisa away from me.' _

No.

Yoh tried emptying his head of what his mother had said. Why did this pop up all of a sudden? His mother was delusional. His father was always stressed and worked harder than anyone he knew. Perhaps it was time his father retired from his job.

Yoh's throat was dry. 'So we're going to see them. All of them, our brothers.'

'Not we. _You_ are going to see them.'

Yoh was silent. He felt like a fool. First his mother, and now he had forgotten about Hao as well. Hao wasn't allowed out of his quarters. A small piece of land just for the abandoned prince, and that's is where Hao would live for the rest of his life just because he was first born.

If you lock a tiger in a cage for more than 10 years, he would rather die of starvation. If you lock a bird in a cage, it will never fly, feel the wind and soar through the clouds. It wasn't pity Yoh felt for his brother that brought him to this place everyday. Rather he liked his brother. It was a bond they shared that was closer than any other sibling. True Hao did sneak around the palace a lot, but what Yoh truly wanted was to show Hao the outside world.

Yoh had been to the market, travelled through the forests and hills, had been to the famous temple near the palace etc etc. However Hao, has never stepped one foot ouside of the palace. Yoh knew what he wanted and what his resolve were.

'I'm going for the crown, aniki.' Said Yoh. 'So I can get you out of this place.'

Hao looked pleased, but…he just _had _to comment. 'Are you sure ototo? Remember that boy I told you about who would always disappear during lessons and having those ridiculous long bathroom breaks?'

Yoh turned red - lovely way to ruin the mood. 'Hey! I was just getting serious! Besides nature was calling okay? I couldn't help it!'

'Oh nono I'm not questioning your knowledge in the bathroom facility, I'm merely remarking on the fact this always _coincidentally_ seems to happen whenever we have a lesson!' Hao gave his brother the most innocent look.

'W-w-well, I don't see you making an effort! The least you could do is help me!' Stuttered a highly mortified Yoh.

'Ah yes, I have to agree that is a most brilliant idea! Actually the best on you've had so far!' Hao smiled, laughing he continued before Yoh could comment. 'Well you better get ready then, otōto. The game has just begun.'

* * *

Ue-sama - "your majesty" for the emperor

Chugu Heika - "Her majesty" for the empress.  
- 'Heika' would be "Your majesty"

Denka - "Your majesty" for the prince

Miya-sama - "Your majesty" for the crown prince.

Hello!

This chapter was briefer than intended. Purpose? (if some of you might have noticed) Introduce some of the main players of the story. Not all, but the main _three_ characters who will be involved in the scandals and treachery in the plot. Aka their personalities, relationship with others etc.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Look forward to any reviews!

Your comments inspire us for new creations. Thank you.

~ M.F


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Festival of Darkness

The palace was bathed in a bright light. Thousands of candles lit, revealing the multitude of guests and servants moving about and socializing. Musicians, performers dressed in numerous colours, swirled and played joyful music. The floors were covered with crimson carpets, pillars and walls decorated with fine paintings, gold and statues.

Usually this was not allowed, however ignoring the circumstances, both man and lady were allowed to attend. Wearing their finest silk robes, jewelry and perfume, they littered the whole court yard and every inch in the palace. Fathers would be busy in having his son be acquainted with the highest ministers. Wives introducing their daughters in hope for marriage. Young men would be flirting shamelessly with ladies who would giggle behind their expensive fans. This of course, included the princes who decided they themselves didn't want to miss out on the opportunity in hopes of getting a concubine.

Suddenly the sound of the gong could be heard and the crowd hushed into silence.

'Introducing her highness, second wife of his imperial majesty, Asakura Honoka Heika and her son, first prince of his imperial majesty, Asakura Damu.'

The crowd watched as the first prince and his mother appeared. He was a tall handsome man with dark brown hair braided down his back. He looked stern, and unwilling to attend the party.

The guests bowed before resuming their conversations while concubines and young women immediately began swarming around them both. The mother leaned toward her son, whispered something before dodging the women and apparently heading off towards where the wine was located leaving her poor son with his newly founded fans.

Yoh laughed. 'I guess you weren't kidding when you said he formed his own fan club.'

Hao chuckled along with him as they both leaned on a balcony observing the party downstairs. Suddenly something caught Hao's eye.

'Will you look at that!' Hao whistled.

'What?' Yoh piped, curiosity kicking in. 'The jewelry? The amount of people? The women? Don't tell me it's the boobs! I didn't know you were into this stuff!' Hao punched him.

'No, the food! They even have western delicacies! Not to mention the wine, imported half way across the globe!' Hao could feel his mouth watering as he watched a long line of servants carrying out dishes of food out from the kitchens. He didn't waste a moment. 'Well I'm off! Enjoy the party ototo!' Hao called before disappearing.

Yoh sighed, so much for quality time with his brother. Now he has to find a way back downstairs since his brother has the map of the palace. Not to mention, he is terrible with directions! Today was a bad day.

.:l~*~l:.

'Tamao' Anna said, breaking the silence that hung between her chamberlain and herself. 'We are lost.' Tamao went pale.

'No! Ojou-sama I reassure you we are not lost! We are just exploring the deep and mysterious unknown parts of this palace!'

Anna twitched. Well at least she was far from the noise and mob of people. On the other hand, her feet hurts from walking so much and the many layers of her clothing was starting to weigh her down. Then there was Tamao, squealing and panicking on top of her voice. What was that word again? Oh yes...'_Useless_' she thought.

Tamao was so hyperventilating so much she did not notice until she bumped into him. Nor did she notice she was falling until the man caught her in his arms. Realization fell on Tamao as she apologetically raised her head to look at her savior. Tamao has seen a lot of handsome men in her life before, but _this_ was definitely something else.

The quite surprised Yoh held the young lady in his arms. She looked like a balloon going as pink as her hair.

'Are you alright?' he asked.

Stuttering, Tamao stammered some long blurred sentence.

_Beep. System Shut Down. Reboot request denied. Beep. _

Tamao fainted.

'H-hey! Ojou-sama?' Now what? Looking around for help, he spotted Anna, who was busy trying to lift her garments off the floor.

Yoh's breath stopped. It felt as though someone had dropped a pile of books on him. Rosy lips, creamy skin and golden hair. That was when the Heavenly divine music started playing. However what captivated Yoh was her eyes. Mysterious, cold but brought a sense of warmth at the same time. He could lose himself in that pair of eyes.

Yoh was speechless. The great prince, rendered speechless by a pair of eyes. At that moment, Anna lifted her head, finally shifting her attention from her garments.

Yoh's breath hitched in his throat. He forgot all about the fainted girl in his arms. He forgot all about where he was and what was happening.

Anna froze. She slowly tried to register the scene before her.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Analysis Complete. Tamao in the arms of the opposite gender. Beep. Tamao dead fainted. Beep. Beep. Beep. BEEEEEEP_

'Uhhh...' Was all Yoh managed to get out of his mouth when he noticed the lady approaching him at a super fast paced. Before he could even react a full blown 360 degree slap came flying his way, landing on his cheek! Yoh felt his face stinging as he fell to the ground.

'You perverted son of a -! How dare you lay your filthy hands on none other than my chamberlain!' said a terribly furious Anna. Crouching Anna took a look at Tamao for any wounds or bruises. The last thing she wanted was Tamao being touched by any part of the male anatomy.

Yoh groaned, as he sat up. Rubbing his cheeks around, feeling the spot already heating up. Upon inspection of Tamao that she was indeed ok, only then did Anna shift her attention back to the naughty pervert. She watched as the man rose and began dusting off his clothing, looking _politely_ confused at what had happened. Heaven he didn't see that coming.

_'Wait, something's off here. A misunderstanding?' _ Tamao looked perfectly fine other than the fact she was beet red. _'Wait a minute, last time Tamao swelled up like a balloon was when she met Hakushi-san, that weird doctor's apprentice...Oh gosh, please don't tell me it was something Tamao did again!' _Anna tried clearing her thoughts.

'I-uh.' Yoh coughed slightly. 'You- well- I see you're fine so I'm sorry for my disturbance, I'll be on my way now. Have a good day.'

Anna was startled. He wasn't angry! This man was completely different than the others she had met. Perfect posture, polite tone, gentleman like attitude and not to mention the gorgeously hand stitched unifor-. '_The crown prince!_' Anna suddenly realized and quickly collapsed into a deep bow. How could she not have recognized! Oh and dear Kami-sama she had slapped the prince of all people! Well at least Tamao wasn't awake or she'll never let this down.

'My apologies Denka. I was known for my sharp tongue, forgive me.' Yoh was slightly taken back.

'No, please rise.' He stepped forward to assist her. 'By any chance, uh-'

'Anna. My name is Kyoyama Anna, Denka.' Yoh coughed slightly.

'Er, yes, Kyoyama-san, um, I didn't ...your chamberlain ....bumped......oh dear, what was that word again?'

'A misunderstanding?'

'Yes! That's the one!' Yoh sighed, finally relived. Anna tried to repress a small laugh. This man was truly queer. He was definitely not a man of words yet the way he says everything holds a small relaxed and humorous tone to them. Warmth? Or maybe perhaps sincere. Or even honesty? Anna recoiled. Really, she barely knew this man and yet here she was trying to think up words to describe this weird phenomenal. _'Tamao, this is all your fault!' _

'Kyoyama-san? Perhaps if you do not mind, may I inquire if you were...lost?'

Anna sighed, with slight embarrassment. 'Yes, Tamao had lost the map of the palace.'

'That's most unfortunate. Well surprisingly I'm also in the same predicament.' Yoh replied sheepishly. 'Do you not enjoy parties?'

'No.' Anna burrowed her brows together. 'There seems to be many people attending today who does not have proper etiquette.'

'Patience is not everyone's best virtue.' Yoh chuckled and picked up the still unconscious (and drooling) Tamao off the ground. He winced slightly when his muscles started protested. Was he that unfit? On the other hand he hasn't been doing a lot of exercise but rather studying.

Suddenly from the main courtyard of the palace, loud cheers, yelling and clapping could be heard. Anna shuddered. She was cluster phobic, didn't like the noise and her feet was starting to hurt. Yoh being perceptive as he usually was did not fail to notice her tired form.

'Would you like to join me for tea while we wait for this young lady to awaken?' Yoh asked, with a small hopeful smile.

Anna pondered. Looking into this man's eyes she saw no lies but a simple request. Well, she liked tea and her aching feet could use a bit of relaxation, this was better than going back to the party at least. Slowly and carefully she answered, 'Of course Denka, it would be an honor.'

Yoh felt a small tingling up his chest. Today was a good day after all.

.:l~*~l:.

Hao felt truly in heaven when he started dining on the magnificent food. There was deer and wild boar meat, all soaked in deliciously prepared sauces. Vegetables, fruits, sake, sea foods and a mountain of rice! Not to mention the newly added western cuisine of cake, cookies, noodles! The rich aroma of food filled Hao's lungs as he began piling food onto his plate.

He had to compliment the western's system of a 'buffet' though. Providing a large area for socialization, a large table of food for anyone who's interested and socializing while eating was also available. This was a really fun banquet. Drowning himself in food he did not notice Damu approaching.

'Enjoying the party Yoh?' Damu inquired, picking up a plate for himself missing completely the menacing glare from Hao.

'The food is absolutely delicious!' Hao smiled slyly, trying a piece of squid.

'Yes, quite the food lover, are you not? Enjoy it while it lasts.' When Hao did not answer but continue to eat, Damu continued. 'Well as leisurely as you are, I'm sure you do not know of how our international trade routes have officially been closed.'

_'Surprise, surprise. Trade routes have been closed for over 3 months. Well done on reaching the news now.'_ Hao laughed. 'Is a little peace too much to ask?'

Damu looked sympathetic. 'Well I guess anyone who has no opportunity for the crown won't be interested anyways.'

Tapping a finger on his chin Hao replied, 'Oh that's right! I heard 6th prince, Gansaku nii-san was quite the intelligent one! Guess I wouldn't have a chance against him! Absolutely not, no way!' Smiling smugly Hao continued to dive into this plate of sushi.

At that moment, the Gong rang once more and appeared the emperor's chamberlain with an imperial scroll. Everyone in the party bowed. The chamberlain began with a clear voice;

'Honored guests, ministers, Lords and Ladies. The Emperor welcomes you to the celebration of the 125th grand selection of the next candidate for the throne. He thank you for your presence in being the witness of the outcome. Regrettably his condition does not allow him to greet you personally and wishes for a sincere forgiveness...'

Murmurs swept through the crowd. It was true! The Emperor _was_ ill.

'...Throughout the course of the next week, the emperor request you be patient as a series of tests will be given out for the possible candidates. Now the candidates, of his imperial majesty's blood and flesh, thus qualified for the selection of the throne will be; First prince, 3rd prince, 6th prince, 8th prince, 9th prince, 13th prince and 16th prince...'

Hao felt himself smile. 9th prince - and that was all he needed to hear. A burst of happiness ran through his whole body. Damu whipped his head furiously towards Hao. 'Just because you were selected, don't think you'll ever get the throne.' he sneered, disbelief emerging from underneath each word.

'...Without further ado, please enjoy your time here in the palace and the party the royal family has graciously provided you tonight.'

Then the crowd erupted. Cheering, congratulations to the princes could be heard as well as to the wives of the emperor and to those who were not selected would start sulking. Hao turned to Damu smirking and whispered;

'Of course not Damu nii-sama. After all, I am agony itself.'

* * *

Phew!

First thing's first – sorry for the late update. XD

Secondly - As some of you may have noticed, this is not how introductions are done in Japanese court. However to make this less complicated, it was just reduced to simply 'her imperial majesty' rather than the long honorific title. In addition that first prince, second prince thing................. On the last note, were there computers back then? Hmmm......Forgiveness would be appreciated. -Bows-

Anyho, 9th Prince or the number 9 - is considered unlucky in Japan because of its pronunciation "ku" which is similar to agony or torture (courtesy of about . com). Hint hint!

Edit: Throughout the series of the story Hao will be mentioned as Yoh (as seen in this chapter). Please remember they are twins and thus do have identical looks. In addition, the Prologue of this story does not follow the sequence of chapters. The real beginning starts on chapter 1 while the prologue is a brief view on what is to come. ;)

Once again, thank you for any reviews and new reviews are always appreciated!

Your comments inspire us for new creations. Thank you.

~MF


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The Start of Something that should have Lasted for All Eternity.

Hao slowly opened his eyes, crinkling at the bright light that shone in the room. He cautiously sat upwards, his muscles protesting all the way.

'Shit' he groaned, 'too much alcohol' Hao thought. Raking his hand through his hair, attempting to release any tangles and lifted the covers from himself. He smelled terrible, a mixture of sake and sweat. Stretching Hao made his way to the shower room, not even bothering to ask for permission. His body hummed in pleasure as he dipped into the hot water, and he let out a content sigh. Fumes rose from the water, twisting, curling and creating different patterns in the rays of light from the window. Hao allowed himself to dip into the water till it came up to his neck, playing with the small petals that gave off a floral scent.

_Jasmine._ He thought as he brought a petal up to his lips, giving it a soft kiss. After a few short minutes, he got out, his body now relieved of tension, muscles relaxed and of course he smelled wonderful. Drying his hair, he stepped back into the room to gather his belongings.

_Damn she's up already, and there I was hoping to get away before she did._

'Leaving already Hao-sama?' The woman asked a sly smile on her face.

'Considering I'm already out of bed and getting my garments on - that would be a yes.'

'How about one more round' she purred, lifting the covers off herself slightly not even bothering to cover her nudeness underneath. Seeing as Hao did not stop in putting on his garments, she reached out and grabbed his robes, burying her face in them. 'When will you take me as your wife, Hao?'

'Hmm...' He said, giving her a breathtaking smile and gracefully taking her chin in his hand. She looked seductively at him, waiting for him to say the words she was always hoping for. Suddenly his face turned sour, an unexpected gesture. 'Don't flatter yourself; I won't take a whore for a wife.' He sneered before whipping his robes away from her in disgust. He swiftly glided out the door, ignoring her cries and protests and grabbing a few of her luxurious items on the way. A golden thread sown cloth in one hand and in the other he lifted a diamond necklace to glisten in the morning sun.

'_Bitch._ He thought admiring the necklace. To think that woman was already married and yet lusts after the status of a royalty. Her poor husband, wealthy but not handsome only managed to marry her due to political means. Other than showering her with gifts, he could not find a way to grasp her devotion.

He had no idea just how many men his wife had been taking in. _Garbage_ Hao added.

Pleased with himself, he proceeded down the hall way and turned a corner when he noticed two court men and a young lady there. He instinctively shrank back in the shadows, before peaking out cautiously.

_I guess I'll just sneak past them? _He pondered. _Wait...that lady, looks oddly familiar._

She was wearing a traditional court uniform, a bit large for her small frame. Golden hair that was tied meticulously and tightly into a small neat bun at the back of her head. He could tell she was angry by the way her shoulders slightly shook as she spoke to the men, her cheeks flushed a light red against her light skin. But what captivated Hao was her big beautiful eyes. Hao felt himself loosing himself in those eyes...rendered speechless he stood in his corner watching her, unable to draw away.

Realization dawned in.

.:l~*~l:.

It was already the 13th book and yet he had yet to find the answer he was looking for. A week has passed since the banquet, and instead of studying he was devoting his time into trying to discover;

_What is the definition of a woman?_

Of course Yoh wasn't just looking for any definition. He was looking for the precise description in which can describe to him what exactly a woman was. Unfortunately all the books he's just gone through had just simply given him;

A girl.

A female.

A Wife.

Able to sexually reproduce with a male. _Do we have to go there? _Growled Yoh inwardly, blushing. Exhausted he flung all the books away from him, sulking. _'Are there no psychological books based on women here?' _He groaned laying his head on the pile of books in front of him.

Actually he'd rather spare himself the humiliation of asking Hao and rather consult to the books. Hell will break loose if his brother found out his 'precious ototo is finally interested in the anatomy of a woman!' Followed by Joco's 'Yoh has finally matured into a man!' and dragging him to the red light district. Manta would probably give him the cold shoulder and the 'I never knew you were such a person' talk.

_It's all her fault._

-A week ago-

He fig-ted in his seat. They have been sitting here drinking tea for half an hour and Yoh was eager for a conversation. He had prepared a quick futon for Anna's fainted chamberlain but now proceeding in escaping the party. He had every intention to initiate a conversation but one look at her he had to rethink what he would say. Curiosity kills the cat right? Cautiously he took a small peak at her, noticing her calmly drinking the tea before blurting out;  
'out of interest, how did you become the head of the house?'

'With all due respect, I don't think this is a good topic to talk about.' Her eyes were closed and she was breathing in slowly. If it wasn't for her brief answer Yoh would've assumed she had fallen asleep!

'My apologies...' He twitched in discomfort. That stung.

Anna sighed. She'll give him credit for attempting to start a conversation. ' My father never had a son, I just assumed it was right to follow his steps and keep his legacy going.'

'Hm...it's always the male domination huh. I suppose without a male heir, the status and power of one decrease. R-' Realization dawned in as Yoh gasped inwardly at what he just blurted out! How could he say something so insensitive!

'The world is never fair.' She scoffed, drinking her tea calmly. Somehow her patience with him had belittled her fiery personality... just slightly.

'-explains all the men in the court.' Yoh said nervously.

'And the male uniform I have to wear'

'Dreadfully hot in that isn't it?'

'Of course! And those ridiculous hats as well!'

Yoh laughed.' As Manta and Horohoro would describe it as 'Sexist''

'Sorry?' Anna questioned at the unfamiliar names.

'oh Oyamada-dono and Usui-dono. I suppose you can call them some of my greatest friends.' Yoh grinned as he reminisces of the times he had with them.

'Friends, they are not a necessity.' Anna said briskly, a frown evident on her face. Her eyebrows scrunched as though something revolting has been spoken of.

'No...on the other hand, they are a good company.' Yoh said quietly, stunned by her response.

Anna didn't reply, her visible relaxed state suddenly stiffening. She stared outwards towards the flower beds as if by doing so, the answer would come to her. He watched her curiously.

They sat there for another few minutes, silence radiating through them. The wind had picked up flower petals blowing them it their direction. Yoh took this time to admire the scenery forming a mental poem in his mind, glancing at Anna every so often.

_Gently and softly._

_Flowers dance into my sake. _

_Will you drink with me?_

Yoh sighed in silent contentment making a mental note to record that when he returned to his chambers. His thoughts were cut short when suddenly Anna spoke.

'Friend' she whispered. 'I like the sound of that.'

He was loss for words at first before he burst into a full grin. So that was what it was all about! 'I wouldn't mind-'

'I decline.'

'But I didn't even-'

'I know what you want to say.' An idiot like him for a _friend _is the last thing she needed.

Yoh mumbled under his breath crossly. 'Really, why are all woman so hot headed!'

'Pardon me?' Anna couldn't believe her ears, did he just call her hot headed?

'I mean you don't even wait for me to finish-'

'Then shall I also add that all men are useless?' She countered.

'Oh no we're not, if it wasn't for us you wouldn't be eating the rice and living in the house you are now!' Yoh was determined to stand his ground. He will not be outsmarted by a woman...twice!

'And if it wasn't for us, you wouldn't even exist in the first place.'

'Hey it wasn't our problem if evolution decided to make females the main carrier!' Yoh sniffed good-naturedly, a scowl plastered on his face.

'Oh _please_! Don't be so immature.'

'I'm not-'

'I have no need of this 'friend' you speak of.' Anna's voice suddenly turned wistful.

Yoh passed a hand through his hair letting out a sigh. 'Don't you ever get the feeling of always feeling alone?' His words were slightly slurred.

She pondered for a bit. The truth or a sugar coated lie? Anna responded quietly. 'I always get the feeling, the house is too empty and quiet.'

'I know.' Yoh agreed, smiling sympathetically. 'The fear that someone will lie.'

'But some will tell the truth.'

'Betrayal.'

'Devotion.'

'Deception.'

'Trust...' They said in unison. Suddenly in the background came Tamao's voice. 't-t-the rice! It's b-burning!' she murmured before flopping down to the futon and rolling over. Her pillow was now captured between her arms, blankets a mess as she drooled onward once again to her dream lands...in a graceless fashion.

They both stared at her, paused before breaking into a soft laughter. Mutual understanding has been achieved.

-And currently-

Footsteps snapped Yoh out of his daydreaming. 'I doubt this is a courtesy visit.' Yoh said, his voice muffled by the piles of books.

'Aww, why so mean?' Horohoro snickered. 'My my, what a mess!' He whistled.

'What do you want?' Yoh lifted his head over the piles of books, to looking back at forth to see where his pal was.

'Excuse me. I'm sorry to bother your little – uh – pornography session, but I'm over here.'

'It's not pornography!' Yoh barked blushing, standing abruptly and knocking several books down in the progress.

'Yea yea yea' Horohoro said, with that he flung a book at Yoh, not even bothering to try and get past the piles of books.

Yoh looked at the book. _A man's guide to how to please a woman._ 'uhh...'

'Thought you might need it.' Horohoro smirked before his face got serious again. 'You might want to be careful. News travel fast Yoh. The most popular one these days is how a young prince by the name of Yoh has been seen several times in the presence of the ever most popular lady Kyoyama.'

'How did you know I was looking for this!' Yoh hummed in happiness, fascination and energy once again filling him. Yes! Finally after all those hours of searching!

'Well...you won't be finding any of those goodies in dictionaries now will you?' Horohoro rolled his eyes. 'Make sure you return it to me when you're done with it.'

Yoh turned abruptly at Horohoro, his jaw dropping slightly. He continued to stare at the blue haired man fixedly so much until Horohoro's eye twitched in discomfort.

'What? Is there something on my face?' Horohoro asked, his hand reaching up to his face to remove whatever was there.

'Horohoro...why on earth would a lieutenant general of the imperial army have something like this...?'

.:l~*~l:.

Anna was bristling down the corridor in a quick manner. There was so much to do and yet there was so little time! If it wasn't for the fact she was a noble and this was an imperial order she would never come to this stupid banquet. Her Sokutai was getting heavy by the minute and Tamao was nowhere to be seen. Actually Tamao had been missing ever since the banquet ended.

_Useless girl, I'll strangle her with my bare hands if she doesn't have a good explanation for her disappearance._

Amidst her fury she failed to notice two men coming in the opposite direction. That was until she realized one of them had stepped in front of her and was literally breathing in her face.

'Well Hello beautiful.' She ignored him, cringing at his foul breath. 'Ohh looking pretty _hot_ in that uniform of yours, mind if I give you some air ventilation?'

'Oh no don't do that! She's the lady of the Hizashi house!' The man's partner a young man whispered fearfully, tugging on the older man's uniform. The young man flinched at Anna's furious glare.

'Really? I'm really afraid now!' The man said in a mocking tone, he waved off the young man. 'But she does look really _sizzling_ in that uniform of hers. I'll go help her out.' With that he reached his hand out to grab her by the front of her robes.

_Defence system - activate._

Anna lashed out, first sending a powerful block to his hand, followed by a punch to the chin and a back kick to his surprised partner. The young man flew back several meters, unhurt but in extreme shock.

_First aim for the head. Done. Next a man's most fragile area._

Her kick landed on the older man's groin in which he stumbled backwards, both hands at his sensitive spot and squealing at the intense pain that followed.

_While he is blinded by pain, finish the job._

She did not stop but continued with a flying kick into the man's ribs. In a second she with her right hand, she latched onto his throat and caught him in locked position between her and the wall.

_In conclusion, dislocated jaw, wounded genitals and three broken rib. Recovery period, six weeks minimum._

'Oh I'm sorry, that would not be necessary' Anna whispered sweetly to him. I'm rather cold for the matter of fact. By gently hitting on precise points on the body, much force is not required for it to break. Will you allow me to execute that again so I can get my circulation going and warm up?'

The man hollered, his face getting more purple by the minute. The numbing pain spreading up his body and sending urgent signals to his brain. 'Is that a threat? Release me immediately!'

At that instant, Hao appeared casually from his hiding spot. The man taking advantage of this started screaming at the top of his voice. Anna released her hand from the man's throat, watching fiercely as the young man came running to stead y his partner.

'Your majesty! This woman is assaulting me! Help!'

'Your majesty.' she bowed. 'I have just simply caught a mosquito.' She said, turning her hand to reveal a small bug between her thumb and index finger.

'My my! How nice of you to save him from an itchy bite! Well it seems there are no problems here now are there?' Hao smiled at them both. The two men furious but in utter pain started hobbling away to the infirmary glaring at Anna all the way though. Fighting off some perverted men was really a tedious job and that had taken quite a bit of energy. Plus Anna swore she was getting rusty, her joints were getting stiff and she had definitely pulled something. Massaging her shoulder a bit Anna continued down the corridor, eager to get back to her chambers.

_Impressive_. Thought Hao as he watched them leave, but by the time he turned back to Anna she had already strolled halfway down the corridor. He hurried to catch up. Without a doubt, he knew it was her. They had met many years ago, at her father's funeral service when she was just 14 and he 16. She was petite, beautiful and strong despite the passing of a close figure. He could never forget her; the golden hair, the way she glided gracefully down hallways, the way her soft voice sounded like bells, the way she delicately brushed off some dew on the funeral flowers and the way she smelled, warm vanilla – a rare fragrance in their country. And when she had thanked him with a small smile as he went to tell her of his apologies he knew without a doubt, it was love at first sight.

_Fascination._

_Intoxication._

_Obsession._

_I want her._

'Amazing you are!' He said cheerfully, skipping to catch up to her pace.

'There is no need to force yourself to flatter me.' Anna answered icily, her eyes cold and her face set in a grim line.

'Aww is this any way to speak to a prince?'

'Prince?' Anna laughed mockingly. 'With all due respect, you don't even compare to honourable Denka himself.'

'What makes you say that?'

'That is none of your concern.' Hao laughed.

'And I presume that you've yet again bedded another lady last night? A noble on the contrary?'

'Ah correction there. They came to me.'

'Explains the thumb size diamond necklace.' Hao cringe slightly, forgetting he was still holding on to the stylish piece of cloth and the necklace. No wonder she knew, and he thought he was being secretive. He coughed slightly,

'Let's not dwell on the past shall we? Instead I've been informed that my _ototo_ has been seen in the presence of a lady quite recently and I was interested in getting to know her.'

'Hao.' She said plainly turning to face him completely. 'The cursed child born at the peak of the new moon.'

'I'm famous, how nice.' Hao said softly, taking a step forward, closer to where she stood.

'Anyone who's done their research will know, the _cursed prince_.' Hao's eyes glittered dangerously at this statement. Anna flinched slightly, feeling the slight change in atmosphere.

'Curiosity kills the cat.' he said quietly.

Anna gave a bitter laugh, 'I'm not afraid'

'Tell you what; I'll make you a deal.'

'Not interested.'

'You should. Either I report you for having done a criminal felony or you listen to what I have to say.'

'It isn't against the law for self defence. However attempted rape was. I wonder who the victim here was.'

'Ohh yes you may be right but sending a man off for at least a six week recovery period might be considered assault.' He took a step towards her in which she responded by taking a step back. Her body posture slowing going into a defence stance.

'Are you blackmailing me?'

'As of royal status, no. But as a witness...'

'Speak your demands.' Anna growled. He smiled, his expression turning mischievous.

'I'll keep quiet about what I have just witnessed but in return, control yourself and stop basking in the attention of my cute ototo.'

'What I do is my decision.' Anna couldn't imagine herself _basking _anywhere.

'Well...'His voice dropped dangerously low. In a blink of an eye he pinned her against the wall with his left forearm, his right hand held a tight grip on her own dominant hand stopping any means of attack. His body was crushing hers against wall, cornering her and a leg was between hers to prevent any escape. She didn't even have time to react. He used such great force; she felt her back go numb with pain as it impacted with the wall. She grunted in pain. Their faces now inches apart he sneered, 'I will not let anyone get in his way. Nor will I tolerate any distractions that will keep him from his studies. If you don't want innocent people to die then you'll do as I say.'

'You wouldn't.'Anna stared hard at him. His eyes were like a blood red rhodochrosite compared to Yoh's warm ember. Hatred, loathe, disgust and a mix of other emotions all present in his eyes. He was a man of many secrets. Despite knowing a few moves of defence herself, this man was on a total different level. Anna felt herself recoil mentally, finding it more difficult to maintain her calm composure.

'Oh yes I would, because quite frankly I don't care who survives and who dies as long as Yoh gets the throne.' Hao's voice dropped to a deep and chilly tone. The way he said it seemed as though he was provoking her.

Anna swallowed hard. She had pride thank you very much and she isn't going to be trampled on and outdone. 'Not Yoh gets the throne, you want the throne.' She hissed.

'Oh now that's a new one. Think... if Yoh does become emperor, all those fucking council members will have to die and when they do, I'll be free from this goddamn place. Now doesn't that sound appealing?' He chuckled. With his left hand, he traced her chin down to her collar bone. 'Then the conquest, throwing all other empires into chaos. _Glorious chaos._ Oh and women. Imagine the power I will have in choosing anyone I want in becoming my wife or my concubine. Tasteful isn't it?' Hao allowed his hand to travel down her neck, resting on her cleavage, feeling her whole body stiffen.

Anna could find no words to counter him. A sense of dread traveled up from the tips of her toes up to the roots of her hair as she gasped silently. Her spinal cord was throbbing, and she was running out of breath. He was compressing her lungs so hard and her fingers were going numb trying to lift his arm off her slightly. He laughed, a laugh so filled with darkness it shook her very soul.

'Then I assume we have a deal, darling?'

'Release me.' She whispered harshly.

'Wonderful,' he said, his voice back to a sweet tone. 'I'm glad when a business works. It isn't in my repertoire to hurt beautiful ladies.' With that being said he kissed her roughly. Allowing himself to take the initiative and experience the forbidden. Licking her protesting lips slightly, satisfied with how she tasted like the rare Japanese rose. He nipped her before releasing and leaving her as she slumped down to the ground catching her breath. He gave her a mocking smile, '_Do not forget.' _He whispered into ear before skipping down the corridor once again.

_The fire has begun to burn through the empire._

Everything was coming on too fast. Anna breathed hard feeling her eyes stinging. Anna flinched suddenly when she felt a sting of pain. Reaching up she carefully touched her lip. There was blood. He had bitten her. The mark of a contract.

_Yoh. _

For the first time Anna felt fear in her life.

.:l~*~l:.

Uneasiness swept through the council of ten. Murmurs and whispers filled the room had filled the room for the past ten minutes since the meeting had started. Arguments started and retorts through at one another.

'Are you sure? It can't be true!'

'Yes! We have yet still to find the next heir of the throne!'

'Stop the test already! Just go with the eldest son for the heir!'

'Are you crazy? That can upset the whole purpose of this system!'

'There is no time! There is no time to be leisurely and bask in the pleasure of greatness. The empire _will_ fall unless the next king is hurriedly chosen.'

'And how do you propose we do that? The ceremony is important to not only the emperor himself but it is the key to the future of this place.'

'The harshness will come; the fall of this dynasty will be the rise of another. If we idle, nothing but death will await us. ...'

'SHUT YOUR TRAPS ALREADY, we've got more serious business on hand! Right Goldva-sama?'

The Chief elder sipped her tea, her face grim. 'Yes, alas it is true. War is upon us. Silva please relate your findings.'

'Someone is plotting against the empire.' A Gasp rose in the room. 'In the West where the Danzi River borders us and the Taos, someone has let broken through the border. It is unknown but the invasion of the army of Tao has begun.'

'That's what you told us the last council meeting we had! How do we know what you say is true?'

'My sources are the best and rarely wrong.' Silva growled, hiding his clenched fist underneath his opened scroll.

'Last time, they were preparing to invade the western banks.' Kalim stood upwards, 'Now the question is, how come nothing has been done to stop them! What has happened? Rather, the army was supposed to hold off until the end of the selection'

'Actually, the question was who was in charge of distribution and use of the imperial army?' Radim commented.

'It was I.' A tall figure rose, his eyes gleamed dangerously in the dark room. 'Are you implying I am not fulfilling my duties?' Magna sneered.

'Enough!' Goldva barked. Lowering her tea, she stood. With respect the three angry men sat down reluctantly, not releasing their glare at each other. 'Magna, why have the troops not stopped the invasion at the western banks?'

'Because they were recalled back into the palace for the imperial selection of the crowned prince.' Annoyance evident in his voice as though he has said this many times.

'So you mean to tell us, there were absolutely no troops sent to defend ourselves!' Silva bellowed.

'We could _only_ afford to send ten thousand men!'

'Compared to their thirty two thousand!'

'Well ,do not heed that any longer, send a third of the troops at the palace to the western banks immediately.' Radim said calmly, he sat back in his chair.

'Kalim, what of our provisions. Do we have enough for the quick travel?' interrupted Goldva.

'We currently have in stock enough for the selection, but anything more than that will have to be taken from taxes.'

'Then decrease the amount from the banquet.' Goldva spoke without a hesitation. Another gasp broke through the room. 'There will be no banquet if there is an invasion. Continuing on, Bron, how much time do we have until the Tao reaches the imperial city?'

'4 days tops. Their army of monsters don't need rest – or at least that's from what I heard.'

'Good, as the king is absent, I will take control of this situation. See to it this issue is resolved in-'

'Actually your Excellency, I have a proposal if you may.' The whole room looked at Nichrom, who smiled pleasantly. 'May I-'

'Speak Nichrom.'

'Perhaps we should let the candidate princes handle this matter.'

'Are you out of your mind? We cannot leave this matter in the hands of a few young men! This concerns the fate of the whole empire!' Silva burst out loud. His hands slammed on the table in the process. If it wasn't for the fact Kalim held him back he would have gone straight ahead and pounded some sense into that boy.

'It's a good idea! Think! The future emperor will have to face this type of thing anyways. Practice makes perfect!' The boy giggled as if this was a game.

Goldva's face was hostile. 'And if this fails, are you able to withstand weight of this crime Nichrom?'

Nichrom smirked. '_If... _your Excellency, which means there is a possibility yes? There has to be at least _one_ candidate out of all of them that can solve this problem. Besides if all comes to last we always have the support of the ten noble houses, correct? I'm sure their loyalty will prove useful.'

The council looked at their leader, uncertainty and a feeling of fear mixed in the atmosphere. The wrinkles on Goldva's face seemed to increase as she pondered on the suggestion.

'I have decided – we will do as Nichrom say. We the council and the ten noble houses will support the princes and empire in any way we can. Notify the noble houses immediately. Nichrom I hope you are aware if this fails you will pay the consequences.'

'Yes your Excellency.' Nichrom bowed, his smile growing.

'We will not always be there for the next heir; this will be a good opportunity at the same time to see who is worthy. May kami smile upon us and grant us luck. Council dismissed!' She left without another word. The council shuffled out the room leaving an angry Silva and a joyful Nichrom, who was still in the process of a glaring competition.

.:l~*~l:.

Yoh quickened his pace. He shouldn't have slept in and now he was late! The preparations have already started and the first test was just a few minutes away. He blindly skipped across the garden, taking a short cut while he was at it. Breathing hard he adjusted his robes and kept a firm hand on his hair to keep them from messiness. After all the trouble Hao had done to make his hair look presentable, Yoh would definitely get a scolding if his hair went messy. On the other hand, Yoh liked his short hair. It was easy to clean and he liked how it felt when the wind blew through them. Of course his father objected when he cut his hair as it was 'nontraditional'. Nevertheless he didn't miss the chance to 'accidentally' cut it.

Yoh was running so fast he nearly crashed into a figure, halting just in the nick of time but unfortunately crashed into the tree beside the figure.

'Anna!' he breathed, but then groaned at the sudden impact.

She too had been too busy admiring the garden to realize the oncoming traffic. Her eyes wide with surprise at Yoh's sudden and _striking_ appearance. His usual messy hair had been pulled back, giving him an intelligent and gorgeous look. He wore a traditional Sokutai adorning the royal colors and elegant designs, giving him a very masculine feel. A curt look at his ember eyes she felt an insane relief rush over her, calming her from the very core. Anna quickly fell into a greeting pose and in doing so hiding an oncoming blush.

'Denka.' She bowed. Yoh flustered, stopped her from doing a full bow. At the same time, he too noticed how beautiful she looked in a full twelve layered junihitoe. Light pink, lavender and white, complimented by a bold red. _Red, the empress's favorite courtier._ Yoh was also relieved she had not plastered her face white and her teeth black, natural beauty really did look better.

'Err...your face.' He blushed, preventing himself from further staring.

She scoffed, tapping her fan on her cheek. 'There is no need, everyone has already seen it especially when I go to court.'

'Oh right.' He fumbled with his clothing, embarrassed with his stupidity and mechanically attempted to smooth out unseen wrinkles. Although there still a small tension between them, he grown used to it but sometimes it felt so strong Yoh swore it was something psychological.

Anna smirked slightly, he always become so bashful so easily that she has come to find it _cute_. He was just like a young boy, inexperienced with the world around him. It wasn't a pleasant first meeting, but after bumping into him several times she had begun to notice how handsome he really was. His eyes were always full of life and joy, sparkling and lighting up whenever they spoke of a topic that interested him. His slightly tanned skin no doubt, from the many hours of basking under the sun. And gosh that ridiculously hair of his! Every time she looked at his hair, it reminded her of a chicken's butt!

'If I may inquire, where are you off to, Denka?' She asked.

'Err- the first test was to be announced today, I suppose I'm already late.' Yoh chuckled slightly. He shifted his attention to the not yet bloomed cherry blossom buds on the tree. He reached out ready to pluck a bud when Anna's hand shot out grabbing his.

'You're hurt!' She said, distress apparent in her eyes.

'Must have been the tree...' Yoh watch her take out a small handkerchief and delicately wrapping it around the wound on his hand. He was thankful the garden was empty; he wouldn't want more rumors to start. He breathed out slowly in contentment, forgetting all about what he was supposed to go.

'There, finished.' Anna said, releasing his hand from her grasp. 'You can throw out the handkerchief when you've finished with it.' She added. If only she had a better one! She had attempted to sown a rose on this particular handkerchief but instead it turned out more like a steamed bun. She had always wanted to throw it out, but now since circumstances have changed...at least it was put to good use. Anna really hoped he wouldn't notice, but luck was not on her side.

'Is that a steamed bun?'

'No, it's a rose.' She muttered under her breath. Yoh burst out laughing. His voice echoed through the garden as he clenched his stomach and trying to catch his breath.

'Oh stop laughing already!' Anna said pouting slightly, but to no avail as he proceeded laughing – this time having the need to lean against the tree for support. 'Stop laughing! You little-!' She stepped forward, forgetting about her long pieces of clothing, tripped and fell forward. A gasp escaped from her lips as she braced for impact. Yoh's eyes widened as he instantly ended his laughing spree and quickly catching her upper form in his strong arms.

Anna clutched at his Sokutai tightly. She raised her eyes to meet his, feeling him recoil slightly at the close proximity. He was polite the past week every time they bumped into each other. He went as far as to drop by her office with a plate of homemade sweet cakes, which she had to admit tasted really good. Honestly Anna felt safe when he was around. He was such a queer fellow.

_I do not fear him. I will not fear him like I did to..._

'Just like how we first met.' Yoh said hauling her back to her feet. He smiled heartedly.

'Yes. It wasn't that long ago, but we've changed.' Anna released her grip on him before folding them properly once again in front of her. His incredulous eyes snapped at her.

'Us?' Actually now that she mentioned it, he had no idea why she had opened up to him. Well at least for once they haven't been arguing and instead lead a quite peaceful conversation. 'Well...' At that moment a sudden loud group of birds came flying out of their hiding places. Squawking and Chirping as they littered the skies covering it like a dark blanket.

_Terror._

'What the-' Yoh swiftly grabbed Anna, enveloping her in a protective embrace. She looked up puzzled at him before noticing his eyes becoming raging amber.

_Gongg_

_Gongg_

From the distance came the sound of a bell. Nine times as it echoed through the buildings and garden. It was a deep, sad, and dangerous tone. The atmosphere suddenly became mournful and empty.

There was total silence.

'What's wrong?' She asked him, watching his movements with worried eyes. His had eyes hardened, his face pale and grave. 'Denka?' He did not reply but stared hard in the direction of the bell. After waiting a minute or two when he did not respond, she whispered to him again. 'Yoh?' Anna reached out hesitantly to him.

Yoh finally looked at her. Although at this moment he should be filled with happiness the fact she had called him with such familiarity, his heart wouldn't let him. Instead sadness and fear came. Taking her hands tightly, he leaned his head against her shoulder lightly. Anna allowed him, feeling his anxiety and fear. In a strained voice he said the death sentence;

'The sound of War.'

* * *

Story line has been rewritten, changed and most facts/links have been attempted to intertwine. There should be no incoherency anymore. But there are always room for mistakes ;)

Quick notes & clarification:

- Hao and Yoh are the ninth children of the Mikihisa. Hence they are the 9th prince.

-lieutenant general is the second in command in the ground army.

- Sokutai is men's clothing worn in Heian period of Japan. Correctly speaking and according to assumption Yoh and Hao should be wearing the _Bunkan Sokutai _worn by royalty. However to avoid mistakes, only the general term was used. J

Thank you for your patience.

Hope to see you next chapter!

Leave a review! Your comments inspire us for new creations. Thank you.

~MF


End file.
